bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet my Godparents: I Know, They're Crazy
Knock Knock Knock Margin and Yukidomari was at the door, they brought several gifts for Hayashi, including a PSP, new DvD games, and a lot more and even brought him a jet-black ring which holds a few wires that Yukidomari can produce for further protection. They were wearing casual clothes unlike the ones they use to wear. They have changed their way of living since Hayashi's birth, assigning themselves to protect and train the child. But you know...Their just spoiling him.... Loran walked to the door, and was surprised to see Margin and Yuki. "Hey, what's up?" Hayashi, having heard some voices, ran out to the living room, and seeing his godparents, ran up to them and hugged them. "Hey, sup' kid?" Margin greeted as he was being hug by the son of an old friend. This child reminded him of Shade very much but he knows his gone. "Looks like you've grown an inch." "We've brought alot of presents you asked...and a special one just for you..." Yuki held Hayashi's hand and put the ring on his palm. "Keep it ok?" "Thanks guys! I love the ring. You know, you don't have to buy me things for no reason right?" Hayashi said, taking a step back. Loran looked at her son, and tried not to laugh. "Last time I checked, they were older than you, remember?" "You don't have to remind him that, Loran, you'll make us look old." Yuki said as she turned her attention to Loran. "So Hayashi....Watchu wanna do today?" Asked Margin. Hayashi smiled, glad that he had people who cared for him. "I don't really care what we do." he said, turning the ring around and around in his palm. No way in Bael's name will I lose this. Wait, who the Hell is Bael? Loran laughed a little at Yuki's comment. "Compared to the kid, we are old." "Can't disagree with that, Loran." Yuki giggled, but deep inside, What? Am I really that old? Margin sat down at the kid's level. "Have your mother thought how to handle hollows yet?" he asked again; "Somewhat, but I don't have a lot of skill in anything yet. I try." Hayashi replied. "Hey Yuki, does this situation seem like Deja Vu, or is it just me?" Loran asked, out of the blue. "Well, after what you said...uhmm..yes, its kinda like a Deja Vu." Yuki said. "Hey, Loran, would you mind if I teach your son a thing or two?" Margin asked Loran's permission becuase he does know how Loran's reaction can be.....and its not good. "Go ahead. Just don't kill him, ok?" Loran responded. "So, what am I gonna learn first? I know! Cero Blasts!" Hayshi got hyper, as he wanted to train. "Ok then, but its not cero I'll be teaching you..." Margin grinned as he saw the determination on this kid. "He truly was Shade's son...but let's see how much stronger he can be.." ''Margin touched the child and as soon as he did, they were on the old forest Margin and Shade used to fight. He saw the tree that he used to pinned Shade and smiled. "Now....Hayashi...." Margin pointed to the largest rock about the size of a small house. "Destroy that....and...2 strikes only ok?" "Two? I'll do it one." Hayashi began focusing his energy into his fist. "Here goes!" *Crack* The rock had a dent in it, but the sound came from the child's hand. -facepalms- "And here I am expecting something big.....Oh well.." Margin walked over the rock and tapped it with his finger and all of a sudden the rock shattered into tiny pieces. He looked over to Hayashi and sighed. "Like that...." Hayashi looked scared, yet strangly delighted and amused. "I'm sorry I didn't break the rock like I said. But, that was cool. You gotta teach me that one." Margin sighed again after remembering what Loran just said *Just don't kill him, ok?* He can't go all out for this kid, besides, his just a ''kid. "Lemme ask you, Hayashi.....What are you going to do if you can't understand your enemy's abilities?" "Simple, I test everything, and see what works. If he uses Shikai, or Bankai, I wait to see what he can do." Hayashi gave the answer that felt best. Margin sighed as he knows Hayashi would say that, everyone does. "Hayashi....What I'm gonna say might sound like an unreasonble way of fighting, its up to you if your gonna follow it or not." He grabbed his blade and threw it away. "Never depend on anything......Because you yourself is enough, to beat everyone....My opponent may be strong but I'm stronger, he may be fast but I'm faster, he may be good at everything but I'm better..." The whole place then flared up with Margin's reiatsu, a testament of his power. "You might find it hard to understand but if you get to know it...if you get used to it...your near into becoming indestructable...unbeatable..." "Wow. You're strong. Looks like I've got alot of work to do." Hayashi said, memorizing Margin's words. "Hayashi, throw your zanpakuto.." Margin ordered, Hayashi did as he was told. Forgive me for this, Kogerasu Maru, my friend. I understand master, it is forgiven. a female voice echoed throught Hayashi's mind. The moment Hayashi's zanpakuto hit the ground, a hand came right out of nowhere, rushing to grab Hayashi's face, giving him only a split second to dodge. Hayashi rolled backwards, narrowly avoiding the hand. "Almost got me, but, I have reflexes that a normal Shinigami can't match." "Well, I'm not your *normal* shinigami.." The moment Hayashi dodged Margin, he was already charging a cero at Hayashi's back. "Then what in God's name are ya? I think you're a visard, but I could be wrong." Hayashi said, quickly chanting in a mix of traditional words and Hellspeak. Out of nowhere, a red Danku spell burst from the ground. "And that, is my new Kido spell. Add the demonic stuff, and it cuts the level down my at least half. What do you think?" "Impressive...But Shad....I mean Hayashi, don't get too confident.." Using raw strength, Margin shattered the barrier with a kick. "Who was that you were about to call me?" Hayashi asked, not knowing who Margin was thinking of. "Don't think about it much...its just an old-friend of mine, you look like him..almost act like him.." Margin said remembering Shade when they were still close, but now..."Should we continue this?" "I'm kinda getting hungry. Mom's gonna start dinner soon, I hope. You're welcome to stay, if you want." Hayashi said, being polite. "Ok..You don't want to miss your Mom's dinner..." Margin replied. "Well maybe its not right for me to tell him who Shade is..." Hayashi grabbed Margin, and in a flash of fire, the infamous Kogeru, the two reappeared at the old house, rather in the living room area. Hayashi was panting a little, having used alot of spiritual power to initiate the warping effect. "You've done enough kid..." Margin stared at Hayashi with a smile on his face, he drop his hand on Hayashi's shoulder, as if trying to encourage him. "Thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Hayashi said, feeling his arm slowly regenerate, thanks to his demonic blood. Loran felt her son, and her friend return. "You guys hungry?" Yukidomari was in the kitchen reading some recipes, though some of then looks new to her eyes. "Woah...Knowing that Loran cooked, I felt hungry all of a sudden." Margin said, trying to praise Loran....and her cooking. "It wasn't only me, Yuki helped out." Loran said, barely noticing her son's hand. "What the Hell did you do?! You said he would be fine!" "Mom, calm down, it's just a broken wrist. I'm almost fully healed." Hayashi said, covering for his Godfather. "Uhmm...He kinda tried punching a wall?" Margin said, trying to explain to Loran..."I apologize..." "As long as he's fine, I guess it's no big deal. Sorry for losing my cool for a second." Loran said, grabbing a pot off of the stove. Hayashi placed his ring into his pocket, for safe keeping.